


Flirting with disaster is my love

by thiscanbegin



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscanbegin/pseuds/thiscanbegin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pillow talk after an intersting night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting with disaster is my love

John, sweating and panting heavily, fell onto his back next to Jack who was in a similar state. "You must really love me," he said between heavy breaths, the smirk on his face echoing in his voice.

"What-what makes you think that?" Jack asked, rolling his head to the side to look at the other man.

"Well," John said, staring up at the ceiling so Jack couldn't see the expression on his face, "considering what we just spent the last few hours doing, I'd reckon only someone in love would have agreed to all that." He finally looked over at Jack, continuing, "Besides, everyone loves me. It's my roguish charm.'

Jack rolled his eyes in response. "Really? Roguish charm?"

John nodded. "Damn right."

"Well then, Captain Hart," Jack said, propping himself up on an elbow so he was leaning over John, "care to show me more of your "roguish charm"?"

Instead of replying, John moved with lightning fast reflexes and had Jack flipped over onto his stomach before the other man could even realize what was happening. "It would be your pleasure, Captain Harkness."


End file.
